


Our Guardian Angel...

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Gift Work, More like two or three tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: She fell. She fell hard… ironically, the one who found her on the ground was the one who had first stolen her heart. One could say she fell for the same woman twice. Gift for Begging_For_Mercy





	Our Guardian Angel...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Begging_For_Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Begging_For_Mercy/gifts).

> First of all, this is a gift for the amazing and talented Begging_For_Mercy, or Olympia. She did not one but TWO fantastic pieces of commission work for me, putting my hot take of Angela and Hana in her amazing art style. I just felt like I needed to show MORE gratitude for her and the work she does, so I did what I do best and wrote one of her favorite things in the world, _angst_. 
> 
> Oly you're a wonderful human being and I hope you enjoy this gift of a fic. Hopefully you'll recognize the words from [this art](https://begging-for-mercy.tumblr.com/post/168373473562/you-expect-mercy-from-me-angela) and of course [this art!](https://begging-for-mercy.tumblr.com/post/173776407787/our-guardian-angel) Enjoy!

The first thing Angela knew, she was hardly breathing. Her lungs were frozen in shock. Be it from the force she hit the ground, or the resurrection, Angela couldn’t yet tell.

The second thing she knew, was her back felt as if it was over a blazing fire, burning like hell and making her wish she was _still_ dead. 

Third, as the rest of her senses rebooted and caught up to her body, she noticed a figure looming over her. Tall, slender, black in color… was there purple mixed in? No, Yellow…

Piercing ringing in her ears died down over time, all Angela could do was wait for it to pass, the sounds of gunfire around her very much alive, and buzzing from her communications piece wasn’t too far off. She wanted to reach for it, to turn and grasp it and call for help. But the moment she even turned her head it ignited that much more pain, her breath hitching heavily in her throat. Everything _hurt_. The damage must have been something severe.

Instead of reaching for her earpiece, she weakly, faintly reached up towards the figure that only loomed closer to her. She could just barely hear the steps from the pointed shoes, and once they were next to her body, the figure crouching, she immediately dropped her hand. 

“Mo… Moi-!” Her lungs seized her speech in coughs. Damn… 

“Our Guardian angel…” Her voice was fuzz, despite the shots over the air. “... I knew you were foolish at times, but really, directly in sight of Talon’s hand-crafted killing machine?” 

The memory was a haze in the back of her mind. She was flying up for someone, but who…? Who did she take the shot for? Angela vaguely remembered that she was trying to cover, protect someone. With a deep breath, she tried to speak, reaching up. “Pl...lease. Move me… Something…!” 

Now she could see much more clearly after she shut her eyes and let them flutter for the moment. Moira’s face was the same as ever, perhaps aged. It had been years, after all… But that eye plate… The expression was just the same as it had always been, but Angela knew that arch of her brow. What it meant. Or, at least she thought she did. 

“Blessed irony, you know,” Moira stated simply, pulling her right hand forward. Twisted and clawed, almost half-dead from the looks. The rest of her pipes may have been yellow in color, but those surrounding that hand and its mechanics remained. “You expect mercy from me, Angela?” 

Vaguely, she shook her head. Even that shot even more intense jolts of pain down her spine. God, it was hard to think. Had something broken her Nanites could not have repaired? Or perhaps she had underestimated the work they could do should she succumb to fate’s cruel hands. “No…” Angela had responded, much softer this time to keep herself from choking. “But… I’m asking. Just move me.” _Move me somewhere more dignified to die if you must kill me_, was what she really wanted to say. Her voice and her lungs just weren’t cooperating. 

It seemed, however, even eight years couldn’t take away the level of silent communication they had. Eyes locked onto one another despite the pain she felt, despite the cold look and half shrouded face of her once lover. Just as intense as if they were debating some topic related to their morals, their projects, their juxtaposition. For a moment, it seemed, Angela felt Moira could read her thoughts, her feelings, and the pain coursing through her entire body with the exact same level of intimacy that their sessions of drinking, love, and sex had brought them years prior. 

Moira sighed heavily after a few moments, breaking their eye contact. “You do know, I’m not going to kill you, Angel…” 

Somehow, that was hard to believe. 

Angela shut her eyes, waiting for the ‘plot twist’, the change, the lie. Someone else to finish her off before her Nanites had restored and recharged, effectively killing her _for good_. 

It never came. 

Instead, she felt something wiggle beneath her. As she was jostled, Angela could help but let out a strangled wail of pain. Thank god for the ‘stabilizing’ function of the back of her suit. 

Moira had scooped her up in her arms, despite the struggle. Angela knew she wasn’t the strongest woman in the world, and the lift was touching. It would be even more so if her entire body wasn’t in searing pain… But there was something off, something different about her weight. Amidst her painful groans she gasped in what could have been horror. 

“My… My wings…” Angela tried reaching behind her, but even the stretch made her yell in pain again, hot tears making their way to her eyes and down her cheeks. “What… Where…?” 

“Broken.” Moira’s response came, almost with some kind of saddened tone of its own. “They probably dug the ports into your body, causing your current pain.” 

She started shaking heavily in Moira’s grasp, reaching to cling to her outfit with a tender hand. All she could do was squeeze at the tubing, trying to find some kind of vice for her pain as she bit her lip to quiet herself. The last thing Angela needed to do was draw attention to both of them, enemies on the opposite side, one rescuing the other with no prompting, no ulterior motive. Or at least, so Angela thought, anyway. 

She was carried away to a building, already halfway crumbling, hidden around a corner. Moira crouched beside her as the entire suit glowed, Angela barely able to see it, and her own spray, a modification of Angela’s own, covering her body in a soft mist. The pain didn’t go away, not yet, but more of the surface wounds around her body helped the overall level of her anguish go down. As her last touch, Moira gently reached and removed Angela’s ‘halo’ from over her head, as chipped and damaged as it was, it still clung to her head as if it was magnetized. Angela hissed at the loss of her equipment, but what good was it to her now when she couldn’t move on her own?

Finally, crouched down next to her, Moira had removed her own eyepiece, letting it sit in the gravel next to Angela’s halo, and relaxed against the wall with her. Oddly enough, she even reached out her hand, her left hand, the one still properly human, and took Angela’s into it. 

Angela curiously looked over as much as her body would allow, glancing at the hand so tenderly grasping at her own. “Why…?” Angela forced it out. “Why did you help me?” 

Moira squeezed it. “I know somewhere down in your heart, you’d do the very same for me, Aingeal” The tender name spoken in Gaelic had some effect on her long cold heart. “Just because I left, doesn’t mean I stopped loving you.” 

Faintly, Angela had returned the squeeze, taking a deep breath before she found her words again. She could feel her bloodloss ease her into a drowsier state, despite her pain. The adrenaline possibly subsiding for now. Be it she might die, or she would survive and awaken in the Medical Bay once returned to the Overwatch base, this was the one piece of closure she ever needed in her life. Even if she was furious, even if it was all a hallucination, or just a piece of mind to make her rest. Angela accepted it. Needed it, even. Pain of certain kinds melted away as she put every ounce of focus into the hand holding hers.

“I never stopped loving you. Even if I hated you.” 

“I know.” Angela heard her respond. “And that is very much like you to do. Rest now, Angel. You’ll be rescued soon.” 

She hardly needed a second demand as her body followed it for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was angsty enough for all of you. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
